


Timetravel Creatures - three elves and an owl

by Elenot87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Ravenclaw Harry, Ravenclaw Hermione, Ravenclaw Neville, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenot87/pseuds/Elenot87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three elves and an owl are send back in time to help Harry Potter and his friends to embrace their destiny. (up for adoption)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction posted.  
> I'm no native english speaker so bear with me.  
> The story is not betad. (MS-Word does not count, I think.)  
> I'm trying not to duplicate sceenes from the books, so if there is a timeskip, mostly cannon things happened.
> 
> Do I need a disclaimer?  
> Should be obvious, everything you recognize from the original is not mine.
> 
> I have read many fanfictions in the last years.  
> Many inspired me, but I mostly don't know, where I got the ideas.  
> If you see something from your own stories, tell me and I will post where I found it, if I have read that story.  
> I don't know, which relationships will happen.
> 
> I have work, a husband and a lovly little girl, so I can't garanty regular posts, sorry.
> 
> Have fun!

The white owl flew through the void. She knew she was dead, since the green light had hit her in her cage. Why the humans had not let her fly on her own, she would never know. She was sad, that she could not be with her human chick anymore. Yes he had grown much in their time together, but he would always be her human chick. 

Suddenly she saw something other than the void. There were other beings here. As she came closer she saw that they were house elves, three of them. She even recognized them. She landed on a perch near them. 

"Master Harry Potters snowy owl! You be here too. Do you know why elves and owl are here?" 

Said owl shook her head negative. Dobby the elf let his ears sick sadly. 

"I can tell you, why you are here, dears." 

All four of them startled and turned to the voice. In front of them stood a beautiful red head woman. 

"You are Master Harry Potters dead mother. Dobby has seen you on many photographs of Master." 

"Yes, I am Lily Potter and you are here, because you have helped my son on his way or had the potential to do so. Most magical humans underestimate the influence of creatures. They see you beneath them and don't spare you a second thought. 

"This ignorance will benefit you in your future task. You can remain unseen and succeed where a wizard or witch could not. Are you willing to travel back in time and help my son and his friends to embrace their destiny? Each of you would be given a different task to fulfil." 

Hedwig did not really think about this. She flew over to the mother of her human chick and landed on her shoulder to bud her head against the redhead. The owl would do everything to help her human. 

One by one the elves nodded. Dobby stepped to the woman. 

"Kreacher, Winky and Dobby are willing to aid destiny." 

"Thank you my friends. Dobby and Hedwig will help my son. Winky will aid his friend Hermione. Kreacher, you have two tasks. The first is Sirius Black. Help him in Askaban. Bring him his Lordship ring, food and potions to make sure he is as healthy as possible. Sadly you cannot remove him from there. The second task are the Horcruxes. You will get a special chest to collect them all. Once you have them, you will engage the goblins in the name of the Black family to destroy the soul parts together with the one in Harry. Tell Dobby to get Harry to Gringotts for the ritual, once everything is set up. Every detail you might need, will be transferred to your mind. Don't worry. I want to thank you all again for doing this. Good bye my friends." 

With another pet for Hedwig she vanished. 


	2. Harry meets Dobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Dobby.

Hedwig woke up in her cage on he old desk of her human chick. Harry looked at her fondly. 

"We're home Hedwig. Well it's not much of a home, but we have our own room. Do you want to come out of the cage? We .. " 

A quiet pop interrupted his speech. He turned and looked at the intruder. 

"Hello Harry Potter, I am Dobby." 

"Ehm, hi Dobby. What are you doing here? What are you?" 

"Dobby is a house elf. Dobby will be helping Harry Potter to adjust into the magical world and be the best wizard he can be. If Harry Potter is wanting Dobby." 

"Well I could surely use all the help I can get, but why me?" 

"Harry Potter is a very strong wizard and sometimes such wizards attract a house elf who wants to bond with them. You see, house elves live of the magic, they get from their family. The stronger the wizard or witch the stronger the elf. And Harry Potter is very strong. Dobby would be honoured to be bound to Harry Potter." 

Harry looked to Hedwig who bobbed her head like a nod. 

"Well, why not. What do we have to do?" 

Without giving Dobby the chance to answer a flash of light surrounded the boy and the elf. 

"Oh, ok, that was that, I think? So what now?" 

Dobby nodded happily. 

"Now Dobby will make sure, Master Harry Potter sir has everything he needs before he goes to Hogwarts." 

Dobby snapped his fingers and everything in the room but Harrys school things and Hedwig's cage were gone. With another snap a new desk appeared. 

"This desk is special Master Harry Potter sir. It really is a magical trunk with many features inside." 

Dobby touched a sign at the side of the desk and suddenly a wardrobe sprang out of the side and opened to show many different fabrics and colours. 

"Dobby has already filled the wardrobe with many self adjusting clothes. Master Harry Potter sir will never wear rags for clothing again. If Master Harry wants something else, he just needs to put it into this build in ordering sheet, and it will appear in the wardrobe as soon as it's ready." 

With another touch the wardrobe disappeared again and a bed sprang out. 

"Hogwarts has good beds but for the time away this will be comfortable for a young wizard. Master does never need to change the sheets. As soon as he puts the bed back into the trunk it will clean itself." 

The next thing was a kitchenette. 

"Master is much to thin, so he will have food here. Master can either let Dobby cook or do it himself if he wishes. Basic food will be automatically bought from store and filled in. Special wishes can again be ordered through the sheet." 

The bookshelf was empty save for some catalogues for food, clothing and other things but Dobby promised to bring additional books the next days. Dobby forbid Harry to use the potions lab until he had learned how to brew safely, but the stored nutrients potions were for him to take three times a day before eating. Thanks to the built-in bathroom with shower he would not need to leave his room and his clothes would be washed magically. Into the storage he could put everything that did not fit elsewhere. 

The last feature, Dobby showed him was the trunk itself or better its shrinking feature. 

"Once the trunk is closed only the owner can open it again. Master will need to take ownership by bleeding onto the lock.  After that, nobody but Master can use the trunk in any way. The Runes will only answer to his magical signature." 

After Harry keyed the trunk to his blood, he worked on putting away his things while Dobby popped away to get him some more books. Just as Harry put the last thing, his telescope away, Dobby returned with many books. Harrys jaw dropped at the shear amount of tomes. 

"Don't worry Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby hast brought many books Master won't need until your OWLs exams after fifth school year or even Masters NEWTs exams after seventh school year.  This way Master has the books available, if Master need to look something up." 

Harry nodded, still awed. Dobby handed him a complete white book. 

"This is an empty grimoire. Each book Master owns, can be magically copied into this book, so Master always has all the knowledge with him." 

Dobby put the book on the desk and put another one on top of if. 

"Master just has to tap first the grimoire and than the other book with his wand to start the copying. No library book can be used, one must really own them. The grimoire can also work as disguise. It can appear as a different book on the outside than what is readable on the inside. If one does not choose a specific cover, it will show the book Master is reading. Dooby would advice Master to only use books from the booklist as cover, so nobody knows Master owns other books too. The grimoire works with magical and muggle books. Dobby knows, that many wizards and witches grown up in the muggle world want to read muggle books too. If Master wishes, Dobby will bring muggle schoolbooks or stories for Master or Master goes buying them for himself." 

Dobby snapped his fingers and a ledger, a pouch, a wallet appeared and a backpack before him. 

"This things are from Gringotts. Wealthy wizards don't always ride the cards to the vaults, so costumers can use this things. The ledger will show all assets, the pouch can withdraw wizards money and the wallet muggle money. All three need to be keyed to Master just like the trunk. The backpack has a feather light and protective charms. Master can use it for travel, school and shopping for example, when accessing the trunk is impractical. It is bigger on the inside that on the outside." 

The backpack was made from the same soft black leather as the outside of the trunk. Harry never owned such nice things. He kneeled in front of Dobby and hugged him. 

"Thank you Dobby. For everything." 

"Dobby is happy to serve Master. Dobby wants Master to be the best wizard Master can be and does everything in Dobby's power to help Master accomplish this. All this things Master should have had growing up. Dobby just corrects past mistakes." 

Harry had tears in his eyes and squeezed the little elf one more time before standing up. 

"Nevertheless, thank you." 

With that he started to scan all his books into the grimoire and sorted them into the trunk bookcase without really looking at them. He had nearly a whole month to read before he was due to go to Hogwarts. After he finished he keyed the Gringotts accessories to himself. 

"Dobby? Can the Gringotts ledger be added to the grimoire?" 

After a nod from the elf, Harry scanned that too before putting it into the bookcase and closing it. It was already dark outside, so Harry got ready for sleeping. Before he could lay down in his new bed, Dobby stopped him. 

"One more thing Dobby has to give Master." 

The elf produced a small box. 

"This being rings of Masters Houses. Lord Potter ring, since Master is last Potter and Heir Black ring, since Lord Black blood adopted Master and made him his Heir." 

Harry frowned. 

"Who is Lord Black and why do I not live with him, when I am his heir?" 

Dobby looked sad. 

"Dobby is not allowed to give Master this details. It is not Dobby's story to tell. Dobby is incredibly sorry." 

"Don't worry about it Dobby. I'm sure he has good reasons and I hope I will meet him some time to ask him myself." 

Dobby nodded. 

"Now Master should lie down in bed and then put both rings on. If possible at the same time. There may be a magical backslash inside of Master, but Dobby promises, no harm will come to Master. Should a ring decline Master it will just move back to the vault at the bank." 

Harry nodded and did as told. The rings flashed and suddenly Harrys world went black. 


	3. Interlude - Hermione meets Winky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets Winky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will concentrate mostly on Harry's story, but I wanted to show, how the others met their elves. So here are Hermione and Winky. It's not really long.

The same day saw another child reading its new books. 

"Hermione, quit reading and go to sleep. You still have a whole month to read all those books." 

"Yes mom, good night mom." 

"Good night sweetie." 

Hermione put her new Charms book away and lay down in her bed. Just as she closed her eyes she heard a soft pop. 

"Miss does not need to fear Winky. Winky means Miss no harm." 

A soft voice spoke into the dark. 

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" 

"Winky is a house elf. Winky used magic to come into Miss's room. Miss is strong witch. If Miss wants, Winky would love to bind herself to Miss as her personal servant." 

Hermione frowned. 

"Servant, as in slave? Slavery is wrong Winky." 

"Miss misunderstood Winky. The house elf bond is a symbiotic one. The house elf gains its magic and life force from wizarding family. The stronger the wizard or witch the stronger and healthier the elf. Miss is a very strong witch and would grant Winky much magic and a very long healthy life. In exchange for this, Winky would serve Miss and Miss's family till her death." 

Hermione nodded slowly. 

"Well if it helps you to be healthy, than I'm willing to do this. Is there a procedure to accept your offer?" 

A flash of light surrounded the girl and the elf. 

"That was easy." Hermione said to herself. 

"Winky has some presents for Miss. Miss might not need everything of it right now but it is good to be prepared." 

The second time that day, an elf explained the usage of the desk trunk, the magical grimoire and the backpack to a wizarding child. To say the girl was delighted would be a huge understatement. 

With the promise of more books in the morning, Winky left her new Mistress to her sleep.


	4. Interlude - Sirius meets Kreacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius meets Kreacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Therefore I upload today additionally to the other one. The next will be longer, I promise.

The island of Azkaban was cold and wet despite the summer on the mainland. Sirius Black sat in his cell and tried to hug his legs to him to get some warmth into his body. No that it helped against the cold in his bones. That was caused by the ever present Dementors. Suddenly he heard a faint pop right next to him. A house elf had popped in and bowed deep. 

"Kreacher bows to Lord Black and apologises for not coming at an earlier time. Kreacher has brought Lord Black his ring and some food and potions." 

"Kreacher? Me Lord Black? I thought I was disowned." 

"Even though, Lord Black was evicted from the home of House Black he was never removed as Heir by the late Lord Black. Lord Black must put on the ring, it will protect Lord Black from nasty creatures." 

Sirius frowned at the ring and put it on. His weak magic flared a little and then it quietened down again but he immediately felt the change. It was as if a heavy fog was lifted from his mind and he could think clearly again. Then he remembered that he had failed and his eyes started to water up. 

"Kreacher how is Harry, how is my sweet little godson?" 

"Lord Potter, Heir Black is not so little anymore. He just turned eleven and is due to start Hogwarts in a month. He is well cared for by another trusted house elf. Lord Black does not need to worry. Lord Black needs to take potions and eat. Kreacher will return twice a day with food and potions. Kreacher cannot return more often without raising suspicion. The ring will prevent others from seeing the change in Lord Black appearance but Lord Black must continue to act like before." 

"Of course Kreacher, thank you Kreacher." 

The elf bowed again and left Sirius alone again.


	5. Harry learns more about magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns more about magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a longer chapter. Thanks for the Kodus and the Comment.

The next morning Harry woke well rested for the first time in as long as he could remember. A comfortable bed clearly makes the difference for the quality of sleep. For a short moment he wondered about the bed before the previous day came back into his mind.

"Good morning Master Harry. Dobby hopes Master has slept well. Dobby has warded Masters room, so nasty Muggles ignore Master. They still remember Master lives here, but every time they want something from Master something else comes to their minds. Dobby has made a list of books Master should read before going to school. Master has until the thirtieth of the month to complete the reading because on the thirty-first Master needs to travel to London to stay the night and be on time for the train on the first. Should Master finish before that time, Dobby will add more books. For now, Master should eat."

Dobby set a plate onto the desk and a vial and a cup next to it.

"Master takes the potion first than he must eat and drink as much as possible. After that Master can start with his reading."

The potion was vile but the food and the juice was delicious. Harry ate more than he ever had. He was surprised he could stomach all that until Dobby explained, that the potion contained not only nutrients but also a stomach soother. After eating Harry took out his grimoire and the reading list Dobby had left him. The first book was called ' _Unchain the mind'_.

It taught Harry mediation technics to organise his mind and learn faster. It made sense to be the first book to read. This way he could remember and understand the other books better. The book was not thick but the basic exercises took the whole day. He would have to do exercises every evening before bed.

The next week he read basic guides for Hogwarts' core subjects which were not on the booklist. He did not understand why though. They were easy to understand and from what he had seen from the books on the booklist these gave a more fundamental understanding of the subjects. After that he read about the wizarding culture and history and decided he should continue learning muggle subjects in case he had to hide in the muggle world should another wizarding war break out, which happened nearly regularly.

After discussing this with Dobby Harry decided, a trip to a mundane bookstore was the best course of action. Dobby organised him an overview over the standard school curriculum and he made a list of the subjects he might need. Math and English were a must. Other languages sounded interesting. He shied away from languages with other letters like Russian, Greek or Arabic, but French, Spanish and German sounded good. Science was on his list too, even though magic rendered it mostly useless for wizards. Economic, Politics and Muggle History would round up his learning. He disregarded Music and Arts for now. He asked Dobby about PE and the elf promised him, to get him a workout module to add to his trunk.

A happy Harry boarded a bus to London. He wanted to have a big choice of books, so he picked the biggest bookstore in London. The sheer amount of books first overwhelmed him before he went directly to the educational department. He first chose overview study guides for Math, English, Science, History and Economics. He picked up order forms and catalogues which could deliver to post-boxes. He made a plan to setup a post-box account in London which Dobby could empty for him. After that he picked up beginners’ guides for his three chosen languages. Satisfied with the educational part for now he moved to the fictional literature. There he asked an assistant for advice. He wanted books appropriate for his age but nothing to childish and some of the easier examples of the important writings, like Shakespeare and so on. Since he did not know which genre he would like he picked out different ones. Some Science fiction, some fantasy and some novels. He had about twenty books additionally to his other ones and was now sure he would have enough to read during the school year. After he paid for his books he gave Dobby his bags and went to the post office to get a post-box account set up. He was eyed suspiciously by the assistant but since he paid for a year in advance nobody said a thing. He used the name James Evans, since he had read that he was famous in the wizarding world. He made a note to himself to talk to Dobby, to build an alternate identity under that name for himself in both the muggle and the wizarding world. He had once seen a film about spies which used backup identities.

After he left the post office he looked at the other stores around it. One was an outdoor store another sold computers and other technologies. Harry did not know, whether muggle technology and magic worked together or what equipment he might be able to purchase in the magical world so he just picked up more order forms and catalogues. The now content boy made his way back to Private Drive.

Dobby had left his dinner on his desk and the shopping bags next to it. Even though Harry ate lunch and snacks in London he devoured his food. After he was full he wrote a note with his questions and tasks for Dobby and left it together with his Post-Box-Id on the desk. He quickly scanned his new books into the grimoire and after a short thought also tried the catalogues. They worked great, so he vowed to get more so he could always get what he needed or just wanted, now that he did not have to worry about money anymore. His trust vault alone would last him his whole live if he did not start buying castles. He did not even try to comprehend how much his other assets were worth since he would not gain access to them until he was seventeen. He just wrote to his goblin manager to maintain them in his stead and granted him a part of the possible profits. Dobby had told him, that this procedure was highly irregular, that most wizard reluctantly paid Gringotts fees and did not grant them a Knut more. Harry explained, that he heard from Uncle Vernon that bankers who get their share of the profit work much harder to maximise said profit. Dobby nodded at this and praised the forethought of his Master making Harry blush.

The next day, Harry wrote out a schedule. He wanted to learn as much as possible, but too little variety would hinder his progress. So he would not work more than two hours on one subject. Together with his workout module Dobby brought him a guide to help him strengthen his body.

With two workouts a day and reading the last three weeks of the summer went past very fast. Harry finished his basic reading a week before school, so Dobby handed him another, much longer list. This would be for the whole term. Harry also ordered more muggle books. He hoped those would last him till next summer. Maybe he could take exams for home schooled children then.

In the evening of the thirtieth of August he packed everything he owned that he would not need the next day into his trunk. He told Hedwig to meet him in London or Hogwarts, just as she liked and let her out. The room was completely bare except for the trunk-desk-bed combo and his backpack.

After a short shower the next morning he shrunk his trunk and put it into a hidden pocket of his backpack, which also contained his grimoire, a change of clothes and some snacks. Harry would again travel to London by muggle bus but this time he would go to Diagon Alley.

Wearing a hat to conceal his identity he went to Gringotts and stepped to the next free teller, flashing his Lord ring.

"I would like to talk to my manager if he is free. Confidential of course."

"Of course sir. If you would follow me, I will bring you to a private waiting area."

The teller closed his counter and led Harry into the back of the bank. In a small room with a bench he left him.

"Account Manager Bloodfang will be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

Harry sat down, took his grimoire out and read in his charms textbook. He did not have to wait long until his manager came in.

"Good day, Lord Potter. Please let me guide you to my office."

Said office was nice decorated opposite to the entrance hall of the bank. As soon as they sat down tea and snacks appeared on the table.

"Well Lord Potter, what can Gringotts do for you?"

"Account Manager Bloodfang, first I wanted to thank you for the profitable management of my accounts. It is really a joy to see my fortune growing despite my extensive shopping the last weeks. I have two matters to discuss with you today. First, I have noticed, that my investments don't expand into the muggle economy and I wanted to ask, whether we could change this. There are many interesting and growing ventures in the muggle world and with the history of the magicals and their wars it might come a time where it becomes too dangerous and I have to retreat to the muggle world."

The goblin looked thoughtful.

"That is a proposition to discuss about. I will bring this to my superiors. Should we decide to expand our investments to the muggle world, I will contact you."

"Thank you. Could we use my trusted elf Dobby for communication, I would like to avoid prying questions?"

"Of course, Lord Potter. If you could call for your elf, we will take is magical signature so he can be called by Gringotts."

Since Harry had told Dobby beforehand the elf did not need to be called.

"You said, Lord Potter, you had a second matter."

"Yes, as you know, I am quite famous in magical Britain. I would like to build up a second or even more identities in the magical and the muggle world to hide my activities. I have already set up a muggle post-box under an alias and would like to do so in Gringotts too."

"This is an unusual but not unheard of request. Which name did you use?"

"James Evans."

"Your middle name and the maiden name of your mother. A nice choice of your first alias. Would you like for us to provide you with an account for this one and maybe some more?"

"That would have been my next questions. I would love to have at least three alternative identities. Each with accounts and paperwork for both worlds. Maybe even with property to set up safe houses."

"That is well thought out. We should be able to produce the magical identities with paperwork and properties by Christmas. Should we expand into the muggle world, the equivalents should be ready not later than next summer? Shall I add the new accounts to your ledger and deposit some money in them?"

"Yes that would be great. For now, a hundred Galleons should be enough. I will tell you, if I want more in them. Thank you."

"If that is all, Lord Potter, you gave me much work."

"Yes Account Manager Bloodfang, may your enemies shiver at the sound of your name."

"May your vaults overflow with gold."

Harry left the bank with a smile on his face. He decided that he was due for a treat and bought himself an ice cream before heading to the bookshop. Thankfully his grimoire came together with a self-updating list of the books it contained, so he could always check, whether he already owned any book that caught his eyes. He ended up buying a few books that he not already owned and left the alley for the leaky cauldron. He booked a room for the night under James Evans and retreated there. He went to bed early after a short workout and dinner.


	6. Harry arrives at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives and Hogwarts and makes friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the end of my prewritten text.   
> I'm on holidays with my dauther over easter, so I don't think, I can post again for at least a week.  
> I with you happy easter and success on the egg hunt.  
> I don't know whether this is tradition in other countries too, but I look forward to it.

September the first saw Harry once again disguised with a hat and his backpack move through Kings Cross. Thankfully Dobby had told him how to get to the platform so he leaned against the barrier. After he fell through he saw many students and parents with trolleys and big trunks. Once again Harry was thankful that Dobby had brought him his shrinkable trunk. He would not have to bother with lifting a heavy suitcase onto the train. He boarded the last cart and took an empty compartment. There was still an hour left until the train departed. He once again read his charms textbook and frowned. Had he not read many other books on the topic first, many things would not make sense for the muggle raise wizard. No one came into his compartment until the train left. He kept his hat on so he was not recognisable on first site. He wanted no one to be friends with him because his fame.

Not long after the departure the door opened and a bushy haired girl and a plumb boy looked in.

"Are those seats free? Most other compartments are either full or contain mean upper years", asked the girl.

Harry nodded. "Of course, come in. I’m Harry."

"My name is Hermione and this is Neville. Thank you, Harry."

They dragged a trunk into the compartment. It had the Name "Neville Longbottom" written above the lock.

"Don't you have a trunk, Hermione?"

"It is shrunken in my backpack."

"Like mine. A really handy feature. Why don't you have one of those trunks, Neville? As far as I know, the Longbottom’s should be able to afford one?"

Neville blushed.

"My Gran said, I would have to earn the right to get additional features for my trunk as with everything else. I just got the basic equipment's. I even have the wand of my father until I have shown, that I am worth a wand of my own."

Harry frowned.

"This will only hinder you in your learning. How do they expect you to perform good if you get inferior tools? The Houses Potter and Longbottom were always allies and I will restart this relationship, by giving you what you need to do your best. Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir."

"Could you get Neville here a trunk like my own, a backpack, an empty grimoire and those basic guides you got me?"

"Of course Master. Give Dobby a few minutes to collect everything."

"Thank you, Dobby."

The elf popped away and Harry looked at his companions who stared at him in awe.

Hermione was able to speak first.

"You are Harry Potter? That’s why you just told us your first name?"

Harry nodded and lifted his head shortly to show them his scar before hiding it again.

"I wanted to make sure, nobody wanted to be with me because of my supposed fame. I did not plan to tell anybody before we get to Hogwarts, but Neville's situation changed my planes. Had my parents lived and his contained their health, we would have grown up together like brothers, I am sure of it. So I will help him and hope we can become the friends our parents would have wanted us to be."

Neville looked like he was about to cry while Hermione nodded thoughtful.

Dobby returned and handed Harry the shrunken trunk. Harry enlarged it and told Neville to let a drop of his blood float onto the lock.

"I will show you how everything works, once we are in our dorms, for now we should let Dobby magically put everything from your old trunk into the new one, ok?"

The shy boy just nodded and looked awed as Harry and Dobby told him to open the trunk in the specific compartment to put everything away. They then closed and shrunk the trunk and put it into the backpack, which they handed the boy.

"Now you officially belong to us. Hermione and I have backpacks just like this just in other colours as you can see."

"Harry, this is too much. I cannot pay you for this."

"Neville, we are friends now. And between friends each gives what they can. I am sure, there will be something which you can do for me in the future so just say thank you and do you best at school. About your wand we will got to your Head of House tomorrow morning to get you your own as soon as possible, ok."

"Yes Harry, thank you."

"Good, now tell me, since you grew up in the magical world, which fields of magic are your strengths and which are your weaknesses?"

"Well I'm good with plants. So Herbology should be my strongest subject but whenever my Gran wanted me to brew something, it would blow up into my face so Potions will be really hard. I never was on a broom and I fear heights and I was never allowed to try spells, so I don't know about the wand subjects and flying. Astronomy and History should be ok."

"That sounds good. Why don't you take out the basic guide on Potions Dobby got for you and read it for the rest of the ride? I want to read a little myself and Hermione looks like she wants that too. We can enjoy the silence as long as it lasts. I don't think we will have much once we reach the school. Should you have a question, just ask."

Both nodded and took out their books. Harry showed Neville how to add the book to the grimoire and all three began to read. Harry sometimes looked at Neville's face and saw how the other boy seemed to start to understand the subject. He and Hermione shared a knowing look and smiled. Soon Neville finished his guide and they talked a little about what he learned before he started the Charms one.

Ten minutes before their arrival at Hogwarts Hermione left for the loo to change into her uniform, while the boys change in the compartment. Harry kept his hat on. It was black so it fit with the uniform. When Hermione returned they talked about Houses. They wanted to stay together but Hermione seemed to fit best into Ravenclaw and Neville Hufflepuff. Harry thought that everyone expected him to be Gryffindor but he felt more like a Ravenclaw or even a Slytherin.

"I think we should try for Ravenclaw. Neville, you can try to show, how you want to learn to show your family your worth. Ravenclaws participate in the House rivalry, which is mainly between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hufflepuff would be good too, but I really want to learn more and Ravenclaws won't be looked down upon for reading much. I don't want to be best buddies with everyone, especially with those who want to shine in my so called fame. I don't like to be reminded of the night I lost everything."

The other two nodded and Neville said.

"I think I can do Ravenclaw. I really liked to read those guides. I understand much more now. And with the grimoire, nobody will know what we read. Ravenclaws are known to read their textbooks more than once."

With that the train came to a halt and all three of them had a smile on their face as they stepped out and went over to Hagrid. They waited in the back before entering the boat to avoid the pushing of the others. This way they were the only ones in their boat. The castle really was beautiful. When they waited for the Professor to return, Harry chuckled as he heard a redhead say something about wrestling with a troll.

The real sorting was much less dramatic. Harry tried to learn the names, faces and houses of his year mates to pass the time. When Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw just as they planed he smiled. Neville's sorting took a bit longer, but eventually the hat shouted "RAVELCLAW" and Harry let out the breath he did not know he had held. If Neville got into Ravenclaw, he would make it too.

"Potter, Harry"

The Great Hall grew quiet. Harry took of his hat, went towards the sorting hat, sat down and placed it on his head.

_Well, well, what have we here? The last one of the group. You know how seldom people CHOOSE to be sorted into Ravenclaw? Most beg me for either Slytherin or Gryffindor, which would both be suited well for you._

'Please, I just want to learn about this new world. I don't want fame or money, I have enough of both of them.'

_That's quite right. You are loyal but only to your friends. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin would try to use you for your social standing or your money or both. Ravenclaw would just be curious WHY you survived. But most of them keep to themselves. Yes I know where to put you._

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry smiled and moved to sit next to his friends after returning the hat. The blue table clapped but the rest of the hall was silent in shock. Harry ignored the stares and looked at Professor McGonagall as if she had already continued the sorting, which she did with a clearing of her throat after a minute.

The food was good. Harry talked with Hermione and Neville about the lessons and what they knew and expected from them. After that they talked about literature. Neville told them about wizarding books, especially children stories, the other two did not know. They promised to share their books with the others.

After the Headmasters speech and a frown about mortal dangers in a school full of children, the prefects led the first years Ravenclaws to their tower. After hearing that the door had a riddle and a password and that solving a riddle gave them points in the inner house point system the three vowed to learn more about riddles.

The prefect told them, that the other houses had shared dorms but that Ravenclaw has single rooms. The rooms were of course smaller than the dorms but they guarantied privacy and a good learning environment. Still many Ravenclaws used the library regularly because they could not afford or even get all books. The rooms were very simple. A bed, a wardrobe and a desk with a chair. After seeing this, Harry called for his elf when he was alone with Neville and Hermione.

"Dobby can you take the furniture out of our rooms, so we can use our trunks. Also can you ward our rooms against intruders? I know, we likely have to left prefects and teachers in, but I don't want other students to spy or play pranks at us."

Dobby nodded and with a snap the furniture vanished and the door shortly glowed blue. Both Hermione and Neville went to their rooms to let Dobby help them too, to set up their trunks and to go to sleep.

Harry did a short workout and went to bed. He liked Hogwarts and Ravenclaw. Sharing a dorm was not his idea of learning as much as he could.


	7. Harry's first days at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in my other story, I am not able to write more at the time because of my hurting wrist.  
> If you want to adopt my story, feel free to do so and send me the link.  
> If I link it, I will post it here or in my profile.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Harry awoke as usual at five o'clock. He knew classes would not start until nine o'clock, so he did his morning workout, took a shower and ate some early breakfast, before taking packing his backpack and moving to the common room. Since each bedroom had its own desk and there was an extra room for study groups, the common room was not often used for studying, therefore it was equipped mostly with couches to relax. Harry sat down on one couch in front of the fire and read.

At seven Hermione and Neville came down. Together they went to the Great Hall to wait for breakfast. Thankfully they did not have to wait. As soon as they sat down, food appeared on their section of the table. While they were eating, other students mostly upper years started to come in. The Heads of the Houses started to make their rounds to hand out the schedules. Professor Flitwick smiled at the trio.

"I always like it, when my first years are early risers. Since today is a Friday, you have most of the day free. Please use the time to get familiar with the castle don't just explore the library. Search for your classrooms so you won't be late to classes next week. Here are your schedules."

After some "yes Professor" and "thank you Professor" the half goblin continued his way around the table. That day they only had flying lessons with the Hufflepuffs at half past eleven. So they took their heads advice at heart and made a list of their classrooms to look for them. When they entered an empty hall Dobby appeared before them.

"Master Harry Potter sir should use map of his father to find his way around the castle. Dobby has made copies for Master’s friends too. Maps can be added to grimoires so nobody knows Master owns it. The password is 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' to hide the map Master says 'Mischief managed'. Master needs to have the map visible to add it to grimoire, but after that it can be closed, since it will be always visible in grimoire but only for owner."

"Thank you Dobby."

They added the map and put it away. Hermione left her grimoire out and made it look like ' _Hogwarts a History'_ while she had the map open.

Harry smiled. "Clever girl."

Hermione blushed. "I always try to have the outside with the same topic. You can set default covers for your books. That way you don't need to remember to always set the cover."

"That's really practical. I will do that once I'm back in my room." Neville nodded.

Thanks to the map, they easily found the classrooms. They even found some shortcuts to avoid long walks between the rooms. At ten they went outside. They still had much time, but the weather was good and they wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. They sat down where they would have their flying lesson and took out their grimoires. Neville wanted to finish the guides maybe even the first chapters on each textbook until classes started really on Monday. Harry and Hermione revised those and tried to answer the questions Neville had. Suddenly Harry remembered Neville's wand which they had forgotten due to the excitement the day before. He pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill and wrote a quick letter to their head of house. Just as he finished, Hedwig came down to them. She landed on Harrys shoulder.

"He girl, did you have a good fly? Would you like to take this letter to Professor Flitwick’s office? Just leave it where he will find it. He will have a lot of work and I don't want to bother him between his lessons."

Hermione looked up from her book.

"What was that about, Harry?"

"We forgot to ask about Neville's wand yesterday. Since tomorrow is a Saturday it would be possible to go to Ollivander's and get him one before lessons start on Monday."

Hermione nodded and Neville blushed.

"I don't have enough money with me, Harry. My allowance won't even be nearly enough."

"Don't worry, Nev. I will cover it until your Gran can send you more. It is her responsibility to make sure you have working equipment. It would look bad for her if she were discovered to neglect her duties to the Heir of her House."

Neville nodded sadly.

As the time for the flying lesson neared Neville and Hermione grew nervous. Both were scared of heights. Harry talked to them calmly.

"'Mione, do you know the saying that animals fell the fear of humans? From what I've read, brooms are the same. Take a deep breath and concentrate on what you want it to do. Picture it, like it is described for spells. Magic is about intent and a broom is no different. Do not try to go high today, then you can't crash down. If your feet are no more than a foot above the ground, there is nothing to be scared of. I will be right next to you, ok? Same goes for you Nev. Don't let the fear rule you. Turn it into respect for the broom, but know, that you are the master and it is the tool."

Both nodded much more calm.  They worked on a few meditation technics before the rest of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs came down. Many looked just as green as Hermione and Neville had just minutes before. Harry smiled at them and placed himself in the middle of the brooms. He hoped being a good example would calm the others.

Madame Hooch instructed them but most had to try many times, before their brooms answered their calls. When she told them to push, Neville overdid it. Thankfully Harry's instincts kicked in and he grabbed the other boy's robe to pull him back. The ten points he earned for that, made Neville blush even more. Harry told Neville, to stay on the ground until Harry had gotten the hang of it and then they would try together. After making sure his friends were safe, Harry pushed himself into the air. He loved the feeling of the wind. He felt like he belonged into the sky. This was the best thing he ever experienced. After a few rounds he landed softly next to his friends. Both stared at him in awe.

“See, it’s easy.” He flashed them a smile.


End file.
